The instant invention relates to new and useful perfluoroalkyl-carbamyl group containing acrylate and methacrylate monomers, polymers thereof, and their use in rendering cellulosic, natural, and synthetic polyamide materials hydrophobic and oleophobic.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple economic method of preparing such acrylate and methacrylate monomers.
Various structurally divergent perfluoroalkyl acrylate and methacrylate monomers are known as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,416, 3,102,103, 3,282,905, 3,544,663, 3,655,732, and 4,060,681. However, their structure is substantially different from those of the instant invention, and such prior-art preparations invariably entail cumbersome multistep techniques with consequent losses of the costly fluorochemical.